1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevation sight mount for a piece of artillery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevation sight mounts for pieces of artillery comprise a support to accommodate a goniometer. They enable this goniometer to be positioned vertically and to accurately indicate the elevation sight angle perpendicular to the land mark of the barrel of the piece of artillery. This support comprises two spirit levels perpendicular to one another to check the verticality of the goniometer in two perpendicular directions.
The sight mount concerned by the invention first serves (working with a goniometer) to lay a gun barrel according to a predetermined elevation angle and a traverse angle.
It may also be used to measure the elevation and traverse angle of a gun barrel or even of any type of axis (mast, pylon etc.).
At each elevation laying position of the barrel, the verticality of the goniometer must be checked. To this end, the control buttons are employed to bring the bubbles of the spirit levels back between their markers and the laying angle of the barrel is read off the instrument dial.
Known elevation sight mounts are accurate, but have the disadvantage of comprising a large number of parts (100 to 200), which makes them expensive, not very reliable and difficult to maintain.